Maids and Pigtails
by Sir Dolan
Summary: AU! Grovyle arrives back late and tired. Dusknoir realises he's in some need of relaxation...and suggestions. (Rated T for sexual tensions)


**Summary:** Grovyle arrives back late and tired. Dusknoir realises he's in some need of relaxation...and suggestions.

**Warning: **AU! Slash - Grovyle/Dusknoir (PMD: Explorers of the Sky) (Humanised) (Fluffs) (ALMOST LEMONS. SO CLOSE TO LEMONS.) **Don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer: **Like always, Grovyle and Dusknoir do not belong to me.

**Author's Note: **I'm playing around with my style of writing right now. I'm still hopping between first person styles and then this. Ah, well. Gotta have some variety!

This is possibly the closet thing to a sex scene that I've written so far. I've tried writing more explicit scenes in the past, but I'm still rather awkward with them. xD I assure you, one day they will be accomplished!

* * *

One very exhausted Grovyle slammed the door shut as he entered the college room he was accommodating. His roommate flinched from his spot on the desk chair and swivelled around to watch the shorter male collapse on their bed. The other bed had long ago been forgotten a week after the two moved in together. Dusknoir closed the book he was reading and made his way over to the young man.

"You seem tired." Dusknoir mused.

"Tell me about it…" Grovyle groaned quietly.

"Don't tell me you've been working until now."

"I've eaten, don't worry."

Dusknoir glanced at the clock. It was half seven in the evening. Grovyle hadn't been this late in a long time. He devoted himself entirely into his work as soon as their classes started and it worried Dusknoir to no end. The lithe youth started working himself until he was exhausted like this a few weeks after the first term had started, and when Dusknoir noticed he had lost weight he confronted the younger male about it. Grovyle had argued that he was fine and that he needed to get the work done. After a night of arguing and shouting Dusknoir had forced Grovyle to weigh himself and take a look in the mirror to prove that his concern was warranted. The stress of college work and the guilt of worrying Dusknoir had Grovyle breaking down in the black-haired student's arms.

Dusknoir sighed at the memory and narrowed his eyes down at his lover.

"_Grovyle_," said teen tensed at the warning in his tone.

He turned his head over and stared unblinkingly at him. "What?"

"Do you remember what happened the last time you started doing this?" Dusknoir demanded.

"Yes, I _remember_." He snapped before groaning and placing his head back on the pillow. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. It was just a busy day today. I had three assignments to hand in and I didn't remember there were three until I opened my bag in class this morning to find the assignment brief of the last one."

Dusknoir shook his head and sat down on the edge of the bed. Grovyle closed his eyes when he felt the bed tip at the weight of his lover. He felt the tension in his body relax almost instantly when he felt fingers in his grass green hair, gently tugging his ponytail free. He gave a relaxed moan as the fingers carded through his hair.

Dusknoir chuckled. "What are you, a cat?"

"You're the one stroking my hair." Grovyle replied sluggishly as sleep licked at his mind.

"I can't help it if your hair is so soft that it's addicting."

Grovyle chuckled quietly at that. "True."

Dusknoir smirked and leaned down close to the shorter student. He leaned in so close that his lips were positioned right next to the greenette's right ear.

"Even so…" he whispered causing Grovyle's breath to hitch and his eyes to snap open. "…I don't just find it _addictive_…I find it _attractive_ as well."

Grovyle let out a quiet groan and turned over. Dusknoir's voice was low and sensual, and it went straight to his groin. He looked up at the ebony-haired man and saw that his russet red eyes were dark with desire.

"Really…tonight?" he asked almost breathlessly.

"Why not?" the other murmured as he idly played with his lover's hair, almost looking innocent. "We don't have classes tomorrow, so no one will ask why you're limping." He grinned, flashing one of his canines as he straddled Grovyle. "You know what I think you'd look good in? A frilly maid uniform with your hair tied in pigtails."

Grovyle let out an airy laugh as Dusknoir assaulted his neck with kisses and soft bites. I tilted his head to the side to give the blacknette more access.

"You're such a pervert." He whispered. "No way in hell I'm wearing a maid uniform." The lithe youth paused with a frown. "The thought of putting my hair in pigtails doesn't appeal to me either."

Dusknoir pulled back to laugh. "You seriously had to think about that?"

Grovyle simply averted his eyes as a bright blush took over his face.

The sight of the younger male underneath him made Dusknoir's heart leap and his breath quicken. The student was looking away with a mixture of embarrassment, lust and desire on his face. That including the lovely blush that had coloured his cheeks and the love bite on his neck that was definitely going to be noticeable in the morning was a sucker punch to Dusknoir's gut. He leant down and claimed his lover's lips in a heated kiss, prodding the other's bottom lip with his tongue for entrance. Grovyle complied and allowed him to deepen the kiss. The kiss went on for what seemed for hours until Grovyle pulled away for air.

His lips were swollen from the brutality of the kiss. His face was flushed and his usually bright yellow eyes were also dark with desire and need. He was breathing heavily and his hair sprawled out underneath him. Dusknoir thought he looked so much like a woman at that moment, not that he'd say that out loud for the fear of his penis being chopped off.

"What?" Grovyle asked between breaths.

"Nothing," Dusknoir replied and leant down to kiss him again only to be stopped by Grovyle's index finger.

The shorter male gave him a stern look. "I'm _not_ cosplaying as a maid for your fantasies, so get that thought out of your head."

Dusknoir simply smirked and silenced him with a kiss.

_We'll see._

* * *

I _may_ write Grovyle cosplaying a maid with pigtails at a later date...

_Maybe._

Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave me a review or a PM and I'll happily read them!

Until then!

Dolan


End file.
